List of bicycle manufacturing companies
This page lists bicycle manufacturing companies past and present. For bicycle parts, see List of bicycle part manufacturing companies. 0-9 *24seven - UK A *Adler - Germany *American Machine and Foundry - USA *Avanti - New Zealand B *Basso - Italy *Batavus - Netherlands *Beistegui Hermanos http://www.bhbikes.com - Spain *Bianchi - Italy http://www.bianchi.com *Bickerton - UK (folding bikes) *Bike Friday - USA (Green Gear Cycling Co.) (folding bikes) *Boardman Bikes *Bohemian BicyclesBohemian Bicycles - USA *Bottecchia USA - USA (this is not the US division of Bottecchia of Italy) *Bridgestone - Japan *British Eagle - UK *Brompton Bicycle - UK (folding bikes) C *Caloi - Brazil *Cannondale http://www.cannondale.com/bikes/09/cusa/mountain.html - USA *Canyon bicycles - Germany *Catrike - USA (Recumbent) *CCM - Canada *Cervélo - Canada *Cinelli - Italy *Claud Butler - UK *Co-Motion Cycles - USA *Colnago - Italy *Cycles Mercier http://www.cyclesmercier.com - USA D *Dahon http://www.dahon.com -USA / China *Dawes - UK *Dawes USA, this is not the USA division of Dawes *Den Beste Sykkel (Jonas Øglænd) - Norway *De Rosa - Italy E *Electra Bicycle Company http://www.electrabike.com - USA *Ellis Briggs - UK *Ellsworth Handcrafted Bicycles - USA *Enigma Titanium - UK F *Falcon Cycles - UK *Fat City Cycles - USA *Felt - USA *Field Bikes - Greece *Flying Pigeon - China *Fuji Advanced Sports - USA G *Gary Fisher http://www.fisherbikes.com *Gazelle http://www.gazelle.nl *Gianni Motta http://www.rider.be *Giant Manufacturing Taiwan *Gitane http://www.gitane.com.au *Gormully & Jeffery *Graflex (originally the bicycle company Folmer & Schwing) *GT Bicycles http://www.gtbicycles.com *Guerciotti http://www.guerciotti.it H *Haro Bikes http://www.harobikes.com - USA *Harry Quinn - UK *Hase bikes - Deutschland *Helkama - Finland *Heinkel - Germany *Hercules Cycle and Motor Company - UK *Hero Cycles Ltd - India Hero Cycles Ltd *Hetchins - UK Notable for the "Curly" lugs & stay detailsHetchins web site *Huffy - USA *Humber - UK *Husqvarna Motorcycles - Sweden I *Iceni - UK *Ibis - USA *Ideal Bikes - Greece *IFA - East Germany *Independent Fabrication - USA *Iron Horse Bicycles - USA *Italvega - USA *Itera plastic bicycle (Composite) - Sweden J *JMC Bicycles - USA *Jamis Bicycles- USA K *K2 SportsK2 Bike *Kestrel USA *KHS BicyclesKHS Bicycles :: Welcome *Kinesis Industry *Kogswell Cycles *Kona Bicycle Company L *Laurin & Klement - Czech republicMy other bike is a Ferrari | Mail Onlinebikebiz.com *LeMond Racing Cycles - USA *Leader - USA *Alexander Leutner & Co. — pioneering manufacturer in Russia, founded 1886. *Litespeed http://www.litespeed.com/2005/home.aspx - USA *LOOK - France *Louis Garneau http://www.louisgarneausports.com/bike/2007bikes.htm - Canada M *Malvern Star - Australia *Marin Bikes - USA *Masi Bicycles - USA *Maserati - Italy *Matra - France *Mercian - UKcustom cycle frames, cycle shop derby, campagnolo uk – Mercian Cycles *Merida Bikes - Taiwanhttp://www2.merida-bikes.com *Merlin - USA *Merckx - Belgium *Mercier Cycles *Miele bicycles - Canada (not the German Domestic appliance manufacturer Miele) *Miyata - Japan *Monark - Sweden *MongooseMongoose Mountain Bikes - BMX Bicycles - USA *Montague - USA *Moots Cycles - CO, USA *Moser Cicli - Italy *Motobécane - France *Motobecane USA, this is not the US division of Motobécane *Moulton - UK *Murray - USA *Muddy Fox - UK (other brand: Silver Fox) N *National - Japan *New Imperial *Nishiki - Japan *Norco Performance Bikes - Canada O *Orange - UK *Orbea - Spain *Orient Bikes - Greece P *Pacific Cycle *Panasonic - Japanhttp://www.panabyc.co.jp/en/ *Pashley Cycles - UK *Pedersen Cycle Frame Co - UK *Cycles Peugeot - France *Phillips Cycles - UK *Pinarello - Italy *Pocket Bicycles - USA *Pogliaghi - Italy *Pope Manufacturing Company - USA *Puch - Austria Q *Quintana Roo - TN, USA http://quintanarootri.com/QR_bikes/bikes/bikes.html R *Raleigh - UK & World wide *RidgebackRidgeback Bikes - UK *Ridleyhttp://www.ridleybicycles.com - Belgium *Riese und Müller - Germany *Rivendell Bicycle Works - USA *Roberts Cycles - UK *Robin Hood - UK *Rocky Mountain Bicycles - Canada *Ross - USA *Rover Company - UK *Rowbike - USA (maker of rowed bicycles or rowbikes) *Rudge-Whitworth S *Samchuly - Korea *Santana Cycles - USA *Saracen Cycles - UK *Schwinn Bicycle Company - USA *Scott USA *Serotta - USA *Sinclair Research - UK *Solex *Somec - Italy *Specialized Bicycle Components - USA *Sterling Bicycle Co. - USA *Stevens - Germany *Strida - UK *Surly Bikes - USA *Suzuki - Japan *Sohrab - Pakistan T *Thorn Cycles - UK *Time - French *Torker - USA *Trek Bicycle Corporation - USA *Triumph Cycle - UK *Triumph (TWN) - UK *Tunturi - Finland *Turner Bikes - USA U *Univega - UK V *VéloSoleX - France W *Waterford Precision Cycles - USA *WeThePeople - Germany *Wilier Triestina - Italy *Windsor America - Taiwan *Witcomb Cycles - UK Y *Yamaguchi Bicycles *Yamaha - Japan Z *Zipp See also *List of bicycle part manufacturers References Bicycle manufacturing companies * Bicycle manufacturing companies Category:Transportation lists cs:Seznam výrobců jízdních kol de:Liste von Fahrradherstellern fr:Constructeurs de bicyclettes ja:自転車メーカー一覧 ru:Список производителей велосипедов sr:Списак произвођача бицикала